Maskwitness Reviews: 911 Tribute
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Like last year, Dimentio visits Ground Zero, but this time with his fellow "team." There, he feels some pain...but at the same time, he's happy. 10 years since 9/11...but he's okay...


**Maskwitness Reviews 9/11 Tribute**

**This one is mainly about the Maskwitness Reviewers. (Yes, this is the official name for the people involved in Maskwitness Reviews)**

* * *

><p>Like last year, Dimentio713 was at Ground Zero but, this time with his fellow Maskwitness Reviews. He looked over it again…as he started to cry… Why was he crying? It's been 10 years since the attacks, and more importantly, there's nobody he was really concerned about during it. He blinked as he looked up, as he came to a realization.<p>

"I'm crying...because I feel for the people who lost their families and loved ones during those attacks…" Dimentio said.

Dimentia kneeled down to his level and pecked him on the cheek, "It's okay to feel empathy for the people who lost their lives, family members, and friends, but now… We killed Osama bin Laden and we can look back at this as a sorrowful occasion, but also as something that helped us to rebuild."

DAL grinned, "It's like 5th case of the original Phoenix Wright games, we rose from the ashes and we made a turnabout!"

Akira looked down, "Even I understand the full extent of those vicious attacks… Heck, we even went to Japan that time when they were suffering…"

"But, that was from a-" Dimentio started to retaliate, but someone interrupted him.

"But we all came from the ashes, whether it be from a natural disaster or an attack, we humans, we rebuilt." Fawful noted, "That's why it's awesome… It's awesome that we can rebuild. We can't change time, but we can come up."

Dimentio looked at his friends as he started to stand up, "Maybe… I need to go for a walk…" He started to walk away and looked back, "I'll be back when the Tribute of Light is over…"

He walked around Ground Zero, as he started to make a silent prayer, "God… I know that you did this for a reason, I don't care that people blame you… You helped us become stronger…" He started to tear up, "But…but…I know I can feel their pain, their loss…but you helped us… Thank you, Lord. Amen." He said, finally finishing his prayer.

"…It's attacks like these that I hate…" Dimentio looked at the person who was next to him, "…I've seen worse though." It was Mechamentio713! …And he was…crying...

"And yet, it painful to see this place…even though I wasn't even IN it, I still see it… It attacks like I have to protect people from…" Mecha said, "It's painful… I hate al-Queda."

Dimentio looked down, "And yet, it made US stronger."

Mecha nodded, "Right." He started to walk away, "See you later Dimentio. I need to think."

Dimentio had a bit of a sorrowful smile, "Yeah. See ya later." He kept walking as his phone started ringing, he answered it and spoke into it, "Yello?"

"Hey Dimentio!" Steel's voice said through the phone, "How are you?"

Dimentio smiled, "I'm good… Hey, what do you think of this day?"

If he could, Dimentio could've seen Steel smirk from his phone, "The day that Osama bin Laden confirmed his death sentence, that's what I think." Steel continued, "Actually, from what I heard from Iron…it was opposite, we attacked Afgan…"

Dimentio started to laugh a bit, "Really… His universe is messed up…"

Steel nodded, "Yeah… Anyways, I might not be at New York."

Dimentio shrugged, "It's okay. I'm with my friends."

"Okay." Steel said and he then hung up.

Dimentio looked at his phone and grinned, "I hope everyone else is okay…" He looked at his watch and gasped, "PINEAPPLE! It almost time!"

* * *

><p>Dimentia looked pretty grumpy, "Where's Dimentio… It's almost time…"<p>

Kits shrugged, "I hope he okay… I saw Mecha pass by a while ago."

"HEY! SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" Dimentio exclaimed, "Anyways…am I late?"

Fawful grinned, "Nope, just on time!"

They all looked up at the Tribute of Light, "God Bless America." Dimentio said, he looked at his friends, I know I did this before…but is it alright if you guys join me this time?

They all smiled and Dimentia grinned, "Sure."

_**O! say can you see by the dawn's early light,**__**  
><strong>__**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,**__**  
><strong>__**Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,**__**  
><strong>__**O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming.**_

_**And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**__**  
><strong>__**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;**__**  
><strong>__**O! say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,**__**  
><strong>__**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave**_

Dimentio looked at the Tribute of Light as it started to finish and then he started to become a bit worried, "Okay… Systema isn't here…"

Fawful grinned, "It's okay. Let's go home."

The Maskwitness Reviewers grinned as they all walked off, but Dimentio looked back as he saw the red, white, and blue… The Stars and Stripes… The Flag of America.

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America." Dimentio started to say as Dimentia started to catch on and started saying the Pledge of Allegiance with him, "And too the republic." The two sated, "For which we stand, one nation."

The scene changed to Mecha on the Empire State Building looked at the American Flag, "Under God, indivisible."

The three said the last line together, sadly not knowing they did, "With liberty and justice for all."

_9/11/01-9/11/11_

_10 years since that brutal attack happened…and 10 years since we healed from it._

_May all the families that lost their loved ones in attacks find peace and more importantly: _

_God Bless America._


End file.
